Love Bug
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: (Originally part of a oneshot collection: now separated.) Natsu is convinced that he's sick, but everyone in Fairy Tail knows otherwise. But this is Natsu we're talking about, so naturally the guild decided to have some fun with his situation... (Nalu and implied Gale.)


**Hey everyone. Originally this was part of my oneshot collection "With You", but I separated it. I edited the ending, but other than that, it's the same oneshot. (I just felt it was too cheesy last time). **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

~Love Bug~

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

Natsu decided that he must be sick.

There he was, talking to Lucy as always, when she laughed at something he said. Right then, his stomach did a flip-flop. But it wasn't the same flip-flop that he got when he felt ready to puke. It was very, very, different. Scary different.

When Natsu got home, he tested for a fever. His temperature read 99.5, like always (his body heat was always a bit high because he was a Fire Dragon Slayer). So it wasn't a fever, neither was it a stomach bug. Natsu was stumped.

This was how Mirajane ended up with a frustrated Natsu sitting at the bar at 6 am.

"I've never seen you here this early," Mira says. "In fact, the guild hall just opened a half-hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm sick," Natsu whines.

"Do you have a fever?" Mira asks, concerned.

"Nope, normal."

"Hmm..." Mira tapped her chin. "Sore throat? Earache? Headache? Nausea?" Natsu shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"My stomach has been doing this weird flippy thingy," Natsu says.

Mira raises an eyebrow. "Any particular times? After you eat, maybe?"

"Uhh..." Natsu thinks for a second. He can't recall a certain pattern to the happenings. "Not really..."

"Anything else?" Mira questions.

"My face feels all warm at random," Natsu says. "And my hands sweat. And I shake a little bit."

"Sounds like heatstroke to me," Erza says from a nearby table.

"Heatstroke?! Me?!" Natsu splutters.

"Do you feel like you're going to faint?" Erza asks.

"No," Natsu replies. "But I do feel...weird."

"I've got it!" Mira exclaims.

"Is Natau going to die?" Happy gasps.

"Of course not!" Mira laughs. "Natsu, it sounds like you've come down with a case of the Love Bug!"

"Huh?!" Natsu jolts. "Is it contagious?!"

Mira giggles, "Not really."

"What's the cure?" Natsu asks. "Eating? Sleeping? Weird potions?!"

"There is no cure," Erza chuckles. Natsu panics.

From his seat, Macao sniffs. "Our little Natsu is growing up."

"NATSU IS MAN!" shouts Elfman.

"I swear, I am going to kill him," growls Evergreen, shooting Elfman a dirty look from behind her glasses.

The guild hall doors swing open to reveal a very excited Lucy. "Hi everyone!"

Natsu rushes up to her, his eyes wide. "LUCY!" he shouts, grabbing her shoulders. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'M FATALY ILL AND THERE'S NO CURE!"

Lucy's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!" Worry spreads across her face. "...Oh, Natsu..."

Natsu's stomach flip-flops. "MIRA!" he screams. "IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

"Huh?!" Lucy looks very confused.

Mira giggles like crazy. "Are you sure there isn't a pattern?"

"I know that laugh," Cana says to Levy. "That's the _'my shippings are coming to life right before my eyes'_ laugh."

"How do you know?" asks Levy.

"Oh, she started doing that when you hugged Gajeel the other day," Cana shrugs.

Levy's face burns. "Y-You saw that?"

Meanwhile, Lucy is frantically trying to figure out what's wrong with Natsu. "What disease is it, Natsu?! Are you sure there's no cure?!"

"Mira says it was the Love Bug!" Natsu cries. "She said that there's... Say, Luce, why is your face so red?"

Lucy's eyes were wide. "L-Love Bug?!" she stammers, her face getting redder and redder.

"What happens if you're sick for a long time?!" Natsu wails.

Cana smirks, deciding to have some fun, "You turn out like Juvia."

Lucy instantly screams, slaps Natsu across the face, and runs out of the guild hall.

Natsu rubs his stinging cheek, "Jeez, that was rude. I mean, who slaps a sick person?"

Happy snickers, "You loooove her~"

"Huh?!" Natsu cries. "That's ridiculous, Happy! Where'd you get that idea from?!" He grabs the cat by his backpack and starts heading towards the door. "C'mon! We're going to go research the Love Bug!"

Everyone facepalms.

"I cannot believe how big of an idiot he is," Gray groans.

Erza sighs. "Maybe whoever he asks for research help will explain it to him."

Cana smirks. "Thirty jewel that he's going to ask Lucy to help him and she's going to kick him."

Not even the big gambling man Elfman wanted to take Cana up on that one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy are making their way to Lucy's house. Natsu began to head to the door, but changes his mind and moves to the window like he normally does. Natsu leaps up onto the window sill, "Stay here, Happy. I'll tell you when Lucy's finished being angry."

Happy nods. "Aye sir!"

Natsu climbs through the open window and into Lucy's bedroom. To his surprise, she isn't there. However, a letter sits on Lucy's desk. Curious, Natsu picks it up and reads it:

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_I am so embarrassed and confused right now. Remember way back when I thought Natsu was going to ask me out or something?_**

Natsu stops right there. _'What the hell?'_ he thinks. _'What does that even mean?'_

He keeps reading:

**_Yeah, well, I really do think he likes me now. He was running around the guild hall today screaming about being infected with the 'Love Bug'...and then Cana suggested the fact that he could turn out like Juvia and I panicked and...I slapped him. I mean, I've done that before but...this time I feel really bad... Mom...what do I do? I can't just tell him that I_**

The letter stopped there, as if she wasn't finished. Natsu frowns. "Tell me what?" he asks aloud, setting the letter down. The toilet flushes in a different room, but Natsu thinks nothing of it. A voice suddenly reaches Natsu's dragon ears.

"Oh, Natsu...what am I going to do with you?" She sighs, her footsteps echoing in Natsu's ears as she walks towards the bedroom. Natsu leaps onto Lucy's bed, trying to get as far from the letter as possible. "Should I just tell him...?"

A gasp escapes Lucy's throat when she appears in her bedroom doorway and catches sight of the Dragon Slayer lying on her bed. Natsu grins cheekily, "Tell me what?"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cries, her face burning. As if she wasn't already suspicious enough, she rushes towards the desk and frantically hides the letter. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Her voice is shaking like crazy.

Natsu raises an eyebrow. "Jeez, Luce, your face is red again!" He climbs off her bed and walks up to her, barely a foot away from her. Lucy is frozen in place, her face redder than Erza's hair. Natsu tilts his head slightly to the left. "Hmm..." His dark eyes study her for a long moment.

Lucy's heart is pounding, and she can barely breathe. What was happening...?

Finally, Natsu breaks the silence. "Well, Lucy, I think you caught the Love Bug too!"

Lucy's eyes widen. "H-Huh?!"

Natsu shrugs. "From what I can see, you've got all the same symptoms as me..." His face turns solemn, then brightens up again. "But at least we'll be fatally ill together, right Luce?!" The smile on his face is so bright and radiant, and the pink that dusts his cheeks is the same color as his hair.

Lucy smiles back, not even trying to hide her ever-growing blush. "Y-Yeah... That...that'll be great..."

"Do you know anything about it?" Natsu asks her softly, place his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh..." Lucy is speechless for a moment. She looks at Natsu's hands out of the corner of her eyes, her face hot. "Well..."

"Is there a cure Mira didn't know about?" Natsu sounds so genuinely worried that Lucy can't help but to look up at his face. His eyes are filled to the brim with concern.

"No..." Lucy says softly.

"What type of disease even is this?!" Natsu exclaims. Lucy can't believe that Natsu **still** hasn't figured it out.

"Natsu..." she whispers, her heart pounding against her ripcage. Natsu's stomach flip-flops again. "There's no such thing..."

"What...what do you mean?" Natsu asks softly, leaning a bit closer to her. Lucy is trying so hard not to panic. "Lucy...if it doesn't exist...what's wrong with me...?"

Lucy shifts nervously, closing her eyes. "I...I..." A gasp escapes her throat, and her eyes shoot open when Natsu's hand touches her cheek."N-Natsu..."

He then swiftly pulls her into a hug. "Lucy..." he whispers against her hair. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me...but I don't want to let go of you..." Lucy's brain suddenly goes into overdrive. She has clue what to do in this situation...so she reverts to the easy way out.

"**PERVERT**!" she suddenly screams, shoving Natsu off her. Genuinely confused, Natsu opens his mouth to say something when Lucy swiftly kicks him out the window. "LUCY KICK!"

Natsu lands in the river, water soaking him to the bone. "Lucy!" he whines. "That was mean!" He sees Lucy trembling through her window, obviously freaked out.

"GO AWAY!"

"I'm going," Natsu grumbles, pulling himself out of the canal. "Jeez...girls are weird."

* * *

**XD I think this ending seems a bit more likely. I mean, if I were Lucy, I'd be a bit freaked out too XD**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off :)**


End file.
